<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars by plutobinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207733">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutobinn/pseuds/plutobinn'>plutobinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety Attacks, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Blood and Injury, Chan protects Felix, Characters to be added, Comedy, Crying, Felix goes through it, Felix is adorable, Fluff and Angst, Forest Adventures, Getting to Know Each Other, Kings &amp; Queens, Knight Bang Chan, Knight/Prince Dynamics, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mother/Queen as Original Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Violence, Vomiting, Woodland Creatures, first time out of the castle, knights fighting, not death, this shit is funny, this takes a turn, to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutobinn/pseuds/plutobinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the streets if the Selene Kingdom, there are stories of a beautiful flower fairy that lives in the walls of the castle. The fairy never leaves and is protected by a fierce beast. Of course, these stories speak of none other than their prince, Lee Felix. For those who have been blessed to see him say he looks like a fairy in human form: delicate, bright, gentle, and everything soft. The fierce beast they speak of is the young prince's guard, Knight Christopher Bang. They were always together, and at first glance it would seem professional, however their friendship is the purest kind.</p><p>Felix has been sheltered from the world his whole life, but now he is being summoned by the newly crowned King of their rival kingdom, Helius, in order to make peace. For the first time, Felix will be leaving the castle to learn about the world, its magic. and the people and creatures within it.</p><p>But these are darker circumstances than they seem...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aerodynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> On one bright morning in the Selene Kingdom a young and beautiful prince hid behind one of the various giant bookcases in the grand library, creating tiny paper creatures out of the book pages he should be studying from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with not paying any sort of attention to his geography studies, Prince Lee was also in the midst of hiding from his personal guard, Christopher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince?” A distant voice called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix froze at the sound of his guard’s voice, head shooting up from the paper creature on the table. He looked through one of the bookcases surrounding him, seeing his guard near the entrance of the library obviously looking for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the moons sake” he whispered out looking around, calculating some sort of escape plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scanned the bookcases surrounding them, noticing how a few of them had deeper shelves than others. With this in mind Felix began to climb said bookcases, making it “harder” for his guard to track him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as you’d like me to be fooled my dear prince, I know you are in here.” The knight called out playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes with a chuckle, he should have known. Especially with the loud fumbling of his climbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Christopher hasn’t found him </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet </span>
  </em>
  <span>the prince knows he will, that is just what happens when you know someone like you know yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two have known each other long before Christopher became Felix’s royal guardian, going way back into both of their childhoods, when Chris first joined the Selene Knights and when Felix was alone...not having any friends or even the slightest bit of interaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracted by his reminiscence the young prince didn’t even notice Christopher standing below him, only to jump once he began to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon my curiosity, your highness but...what on moon’s earth are you doing up there?” Christopher snickered in question, crossing his arms with a tilted head smiling at the younger's current state almost as if he was assessing his current form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well if you’d like to know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nervously laughed, looking away from his friend trying to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of excuse that was “believable” for his current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am...working o-on my studies.” Felix stuttered out, stomach dropping from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that true, then I must query, what exactly are you studying for? And why does that venture you a couple of feet above me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knight chuckled sparkling eyes crinkling paired along with his oh so charming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- If you must know, I am working particularly on my science studies.” The prince stuttered out blatantly lying to his guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind being more specific for me dear highness?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher's tone was full of suspicion but still playful. He was always like that when it came to the prince; even though he was his highness’s guardian, they were friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know...Aerodynamics.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Knight completely let go of his composure, keeping his cackle down by bending forward holding his stomach almost like he was trying to keep himself up in any way he could manage. Eventually, lifting himself to reveal an endearing gaze towards the Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down Felix knew that he couldn't fool the Knight; He knew the Prince better than anyone else and vice versa. That didn’t stop the Prince however, truly he enjoyed bantering with Christopher like this; He was a nice break from his bland everyday routine </span>
  <span>with the scholars and his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting because last time I checked you were studying environmental sciences, not to mention science is next week...Do tell me are you fibbing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher inquired with the same tone as before, smirking at the younger with a raised eyebrow Felix jokingly scoffed, rolling his eyes in an attempt to hide his bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Oh no, I’ve been working on wind and..stuff. Hence the reason why I’m up here; I wanted to get a feel for the atmosphere...andt the </span><em><span>oxygen</span></em> <em><span>levels</span></em><span> up here a-and how they affect the...room” he finished meekly.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frantically circled his wrist; struggling to not make eye-contact with the Knight below him knowing that he was, without a doubt, giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. The one he always gave him when Felix would try to get out of anything involving his princely duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> If Felix was foolish he’d believe his excuse was brilliant but even he knew it sounded ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You know why I’m here, your highness; avoiding it is just going to delay the inevitable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophers voice was calm and relaxed, completely letting go of the joking tone. He knew Felix disliked these types of things and fully understood why he would go to such extreme measures to avoid the task at hand. Whenever Christopher had to collect the young prince to stand before his mother, he felt this overwhelming sense of guilt forcing him into such an uncomfortable situation; sadly he had to follow orders even though it hurt him to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix's expression saddened, letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the Prince disliked these meetings, that didn’t mean he disliked his mother. Actually it was quite the opposite, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>his Mother so of course he loves her; plus she is all the family he has known since his Father died when he was only two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you my Prince?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..Let me think, what do you have to offer?” Felix faked contemplation, knowing what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The relationship between the young Prince and Knight has always been more friend to friend over royalty to nobility. So the two were always able to communicate in a Prince and Knightly way on the surface while also keeping a playful element below it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slightly older Knights eyes gleamed, looking up at the Prince knowing what he was trying to gain from this. Christopher looked around to see if there were any scholars or other guards around before returning his attention to the Prince, who had an eager smile waiting for his proposal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this...If you come with me to see your Mother; I will sneak you a cookie from the royal bakery. How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix’s expression lit up immediately when his guard mentioned cookies, the Prince loved sweets and cookies happen to be one of his favorites. Unfortunately the Prince isn’t exactly allowed to have desserts of any kind...ever. It was one of the many rules Felix was given from his Mother; However Felix always found ways around the rules and Christopher would always help, if no one was around of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drive a hard bargain </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir Christopher </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I guess I will accept it, with one request.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what might that request be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>Chris joked. Felix giggled at the subtle pun.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An Apple Cider along with the finest cookie on the rack! Only then will I accept your proposal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince waved his finger now paired along with a cunning grin, He knew Christopher wouldn’t deny his request partly because of his orders but mostly because of the friendship the two shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher chuckled into his hand trying to stay quiet. He stared up at the freckled prince for a moment, taking in his playful look. Felix also began to giggle now knowing that they were on the same page. The Knight bowed, placing his right hand in front of him as a gesture of respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, your highness.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix giggled, humming in content. Their eyes locked again, smiling at each other as they bursted into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we have that settled, can you climb down from there? You are quite literally out of my reach and we cannot delay any longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Knights professional tone was back, which meant their fun was over for the time being. Felix nodded but paused looking down at the Knight once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Christopher? I may have an issue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What might that be your Highness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...can’t get down, I’m up too high.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher sighed, thinking about how ridiculous the Prince can be at times. There was never a dull moment with Felix. He always had this way of brightening Christopher's day without even trying, it was one of the many qualities Christopher adored about the young prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I ever going to do with you?” He happily sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..wasn’t thinking, okay? Please just..help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I got you, do you think you could step down one or two shelving units so I can catch you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince nodded, he was a little scared but trusted his guard enough to catch him. Carefully he stepped one shelf down, then two. Truly he regretted climbing to the top of the bookshelf in the first place but he wasn’t thinking at the time. Tightly gripping onto the shelf he looked down, backwards at the knight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can just let go, I got you; I promise I’ll catch you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Knights voice instantly relaxed Felix, he trusted him and knew he would never put him in harm's way. He nodded and let go letting gravity take him, with a small squeal on the way down. His eyes were squeezed shut once he landed; opening them to be met with a soft giggly, Christopher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I told you I’d catch you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher gently placed him on the ground, patting and rubbing the Prince's vibrant but pale orange hair with his gloved hand. They both smiled and headed towards the Throne Room, where the Queen resides throughout most of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk there is a bit long since the Library is conveniently on the opposite side of the castle. Slightly tinted cobblestone covers  the walls paired along with opaque stained glass windows that align the narrow hallways. The floors were covered with dark purple carpets that stretched for what felt like miles, and the only light source were various candles of different shapes and sizes, since sunlight would never make its way into the castle. Both Prince and Knight were silent the whole way, acting as if they weren’t just joking around mere moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they round the corridor, the door to the throne room came into view. It takes up most of the hall since it’s so large,  it’s golden accents traced along the royal purple door spiraling up into different patterns dancing on top of the wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix stopped staring at the door ahead of him; feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety. He didn’t know what to expect, he never did when it came to these conferences with his Mother. His guard looked back with a subtle look of concern, noticing that he is now in front of him instead of following closely behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince, It’ll be alright, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Knight whispered, making his way back to the Prince with soft eyes and a quirked lip.That expression was always so calming for Felix, and even though the Knight didn’t actually know what lied ahead; it was the thought that counted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, looking back at the door taking a deep breath in and then out looking back at said Knight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the quicker I get this over with, the quicker I get the cookie I was promised.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both smiled finally making their way closer to the door, his guard stepped in front grabbing the handle to open the door for him, letting the Prince lead the way into the throne room. As the two walked in they were met with more candles, since the room was even darker than the other rooms in the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Felix entered his entire demeanor shifted, he was no longer slouching and his chin now pointed forward; his face now relaxed with dull but focused eyes meeting his Mother; She was holding a scroll dismissing a man in an unfamiliar uniform that must be the messenger from wherever the scroll was from. He took a breath gathering his many thoughts twiddling his fingers at his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have requested to see me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Felix almost seemed blank speaking to his mother, although he was trying to seem professional it didn’t convince her, that was clear based off the chuckle he got in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be so formal with me, my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen lee smiled, clearly entertained by the excessive formality from her son. Getting up slowly from her Throne the Queen adjusted her eyepatch covering her right eye and also fixing her bright orange hair from underneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, I am quite curious why you kept me waiting for so long?” The Queen inquired, gesturing with the sharp jewelry on her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! About that..I was caught up in my Environmental studies. I am quite fond of them actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix could feel the stare of his guard behind him, although he knew Christophers expression was reserved for the time being he could almost see the imaginary facepalm from the young Knight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, If that is the case; would you mind telling me the Kingdom's national flower then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix paused in his thoughts knowing that he was caught, again. He chuckled nervously coming up with anything that seemed somewhat plausible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The...Water Lily.” He guessed nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're lucky you're pretty my dear son, besides science is next week so you might as well give up with your lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen scoffed, shooting a loving grin but turning to make her way towards one of the opaque stained glass windows, her midnight blue dress flowing behind her gracefully, the crystal embroidered moon on the center of the dress glistening as she moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you may be wondering why I have summoned you this afternoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am actually, it’s unlike you to summon me during these hours.” The Prince said curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <span>interrupt me,</span>
  <span> my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned, staring dead on at the young Prince, Felix jumping in his skin a bit even though he knew she meant no harm by it. Queen Lee was always stern but loving nonetheless, she just wanted the best for her son and manners happened to be one of her biggest passions. Felix stayed silent, waiting for her to speak once more giving her his complete attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Today a special message came in from the newly crowned King of the Hwang Kingdom and his..Fiance, requesting your presence sometime this month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay? Mother, if I may ask, why are you telling me this if I’m not allowed to leave the castle in the first place?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you're mistaken my child, you are nineteen now so becoming familiar with your Kingdom and neighboring Kingdoms is a crucial step in growing as a Prince should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was more than surprised to hear this coming from his Mother out of all people. For as long as he could remember, he couldn’t even go out to the garden during daytime without a scholar on the rare occasion that he was let out, let alone allowed to step foot outside the castle grounds. He never asked questions, knowing that his Mother did it for his own protection, he is the only child and heir after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you know the Lee and Hwang Kingdoms have had a rough history, from what I’ve read the rising king wants to make amends and create an alliance with my Kingdom. Now reasons as to why the young king has requested your presence instead of mine is unknown, regardless you shall depart within the next few hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being shocked and a bit confused, the prince was elated to hear this news. He began to mentally map out all the things he might need for the journey ahead. Although he had no idea how far the Hwang Kingdom was from his, let alone how long it would take to travel there, Felix already had everything he needed in mind. Or at least what he felt he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Felix exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really my son. Now let’s set the excitement aside for now.” The Queen emphasized sternly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mother, Sorry!” The prince chuckled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix tried his best to hold in his excitement, he understood that this was a prince duty he had to fulfil. However he just couldn’t help himself from thinking about all the things he was finally going to be able to see. Forests, Lakes, outside villages, another kingdom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>kingdom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>subjects.The thought alone sent his mind into overdrive, he just couldn’t wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving on, we must discuss transportation given how long the journey is. Since this is your first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>outside the palace walls, I guess I’ll allow you to choose how you’d wish to travel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince nodded eyes gleaming with anticipation, he already knew how he’d like to travel and who he wanted alongside him; he knew he had to entertain his mother for the time being just in case she decided to change her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Mother, given that I have no knowledge of how to operate a c-carriage; traveling on foot seems to be the most appealing for me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix could just picture his knight's expression, his face laced with exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen tilted her head, not fully understanding her son's logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually I would lecture you on your choices, however since you are the one being summoned that means this is your exposition, so my outlook on your decisions have no weight to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled nodding with anticipation, wanting to get this meeting over quickly so he could start packing for his journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now as for protection, It would be in your best interest to take a few of our best knights within the kingdom, including Sir Christopher of course. This would work in favor of your image entering the Hwang kingdom for obvious reasons. What do you say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see your point Mother, however, Christopher will be just fine. I feel the safest with him and I know him best.” Felix said with affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the stare of his guardian, he knew he would hear about it later on however his lecture was the last thing wants to think about in this current moment. She looked over Felix’s shoulder in the direction of Chris. She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is what you wish, so be it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen lee gestured her hand softly over toward Felix who gleamed with excitement, practically jumping out of his skin, eager to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Majesty hummed enjoying the sight of her son, smiling lovingly towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I assume everything is settled.” she clapped her hands together “You shall depart before sunset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mother!” Felix said with enthusiasm waiting to be dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on now and pack your things my son, I will see you later today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sped off grabbing his guard before being stopped by his mothers voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christopher, would you mind staying behind for a moment, I need to speak to you about safety regarding yours and my dear son’s departure later today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you're majesty.” He bowed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher gave the prince a cunning smile and hidden thumbs up before walking back towards the Queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly the prince left the throne room, speeding off in the direction of his room laughing to himself failing to keep his composure all throughout the halls leading to his quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bursted through the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against his door to take a deep breath then began collecting everything he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>he might need. He rushed over to grab the quilt from his bed. Felix laid it on the ground in the centre of his room rushing over to his pink drawers with gold trim, using the key on top of the dresser to unlock it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made quick haste, grabbing fistfulls of trousers and shirts along with other miscellaneous items.  He continued to stack clothing item upon clothing item on top of said quilt, leading up to him trying to tie it all together, sitting on top of the clothing pile to get a better angle for his attempt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely registered the knock on his door, struggling to tie a knot only using the quilt and nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” He strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened gently revealing the friendly knight who seemed ridged and caught in his thoughts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good! Since you are here could you assist me in stuffing this quilt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no response being given the young prince looked up, confusion written all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with the stiff upper lip?” Felix tilted his head in question. That seemed to snap Chris back to reality allowing his eyes to focus onto Felix, who seemed to be sitting on his entire wardrobe worth of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize how long this journey will be on foot?” Christophers tone was laced in annoyance but still endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed going back to forcefully pulling the quilt over the pile of clothing looking up with a slight frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of how long it takes...I couldn’t care less.” He stared blankly, staring right into his Knights brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it takes two weeks?!” Chris exclaimed, curious as to what the lovely prince was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christopher.” He paused collecting his thoughts, looking at the pile under him. “This is my first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> stepping outside the palace walls. If that means I have to travel by foot </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>to drag it out? I will.” Felix straightened looking back at Chris noticing his understanding expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This may be my only opportunity to see the world around me, to see my kingdom, to see my people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled walking towards the prince now sighing in content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your point is fair, your highness, as you're personal guard I will respect your wishes.” He says sincerely and teasingly with his “Knightly” tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you are going to make me sick.” Felix gagged, faking illness. “But sincerely thank you...but are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes prince, why do you query?” Christopher asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure...you just seem...off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gives you that impression?” Chris scoffed lightly to reassure that he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” Felix stated, bringing his hands up to gesture with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel it?” The Knight furrowed his brows, absolutely confused with the younger's statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He exclaimed “Something just doesn't seem right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher chuckled. “I believe you might just be looking for something that isn’t there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooor</span>
  </em>
  <span> perhaps, you're hiding what is clearly there.” Felix waved his finger, booping his guards nose, causing the other to wrinkle it and giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am more than certain the first statement is more likely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! If you say as much, now” He claps his hands together. “Could you help me tie this up? I’ve been trying to since for who knows how long no-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here” Chris interrupted handing Felix a brown leather satchel with the Knights name embroidered with yellow thread at the top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix looked at the perfectly sized bag with surprise, confused as to why he was given something of Christophers. It was sweet, since he didn’t have luggage of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware that you do not have any baggage, so I thought the least I could do was lend you some of my own!” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher always put thought into everything, even the slightest of gestures so for him to give up one of his items to help Felix out meant a lot to the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled back thanking the knight once more, moving to the quilt in the middle of the room to pack the right amount of items he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to pack what they needed, going into the knights quarters to gather his stuff as well, before making it to the front door of the castle where they met the Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was much faster than I expected, if I knew that was all it took for you to move your pretty little arse I would use leaving as motivation more often.” The Queen jokes, causing the two infront of her to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was dressed in his best travel outfit, his light pink vest hugged his waist along with his lacey undershirt and black trousers. His Knight was also wonderfully dressed in a black vest and trousers that contained special padding to protect him along with his trusty sword encased on the left side of his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this.” Queen Lee choked up, handing Felix a necklace containing a moon and star resembling their family crest and a black cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please wear this while traveling during the day, and wear your family's name with pride.” The Queen began to tear up hugging her son tightly after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you my son, I love you.” She sniffled, engulfing her face into the crook of Felix’s neck sending him off with a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of him Sir Chrisopher, and remember what we talked about.” She said sternly with love watching as Chris nodded towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.” His face stone cold to express his utmost seriousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Christopher opened the main door outside catching Felix’s exciting look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for this?” Christopher asked, patting Felix on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than I ever could be.”Felix nodded, both making their way out of the castle now walking along the bridge towards the village outside of the kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen Lee waved off her son with a big smile, and when he was no longer in sight she beckoned to a guard who was standing far away behind her to step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow him.” She said sternly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the fairy and his beast ventured off into the outside world, more and more about said world is revealed along with the revelations of the beast himself. What was to come would change the two forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! First off happy late valentines~ I tired to get this chapter out on valentines but had a slight case of writers block. With all that being said I hope you enjoy Forest!! </p><p>WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DECRIPTIONS OF BLOOD, MINOR GORE, AND VOMITING. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven Years Ago </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix sat in front of his mother anxiously waiting for her to finish brushing his hair, thoughts sored through the young ones head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother?” Felix called out shyly </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elara hummed out in return, brushing her son's soft light orange hair in content. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why can’t I go outside?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen signed, leaning back in her chair placing the brush down on the table next to her before turning her son around to face her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Darling, you know we have discussed this on multiple occasions as to why you can’t.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She paused collecting her thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix interrupted her thoughts, his eyes drooped into a pout as he scooted closer laying his chin on her lap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “My son...we are important people, and not everyone in the kingdom loves us. It is dangerous for you, my beautiful sweet boy, I don’t want to lose you to the same fate as your father. You are safe in the castle where no one can see you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix saddened  understanding the dangers of the outside world once more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes mother.” The young one sighed, closing his eyes as he rested in his mothers lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elara brought her hand down to his freckled cheek, caressing them as he slowly drifted into dream land. Her little starlight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you my son.” The Queen softened kissing his forehead before picking him up, carrying him to his room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Prince?” Christopher whispered out pulling the younger out of his thoughts causing Felix to whip around almost losing his hood of the cloak off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry I was just thinking.” He stuttered </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to discuss it?” The knight questioned, a trace of concern laced in by the sound of his prince's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much to discuss, I was just thinking back to my younger years..always asking my mother why I wasn’t allowed out into the world.” He paused looking ahead at the village they were heading towards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now here I am!” Felix giggled “In all honesty, this still feels like a dream to me...and yet it’s all so real.” He smiled staring down at the gravel the two were walking on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher listened intently watching the prince’s expressive face as he went from sentence to sentence, it was enchanting to see him this happy, Chris couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course...mother still laid down some rules for me which I’m sure you are aware of.” Felix pointed to the hood of his cloak which completely covered his forehead hiding the crown and his freckled face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher nodded, of course he was aware of the rules; how could he not be after the discussion he had with Queen Lee herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair progressed forward making their way into the village, keeping quiet as a way to blend in with the commoners not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. Felix looked around looking at the details of the people and setting surrounding him. He took it in for all that it’s worth, watching as the villagers conversed with one another. Some were talking to each other as friends while others were strictly selling items. His attention was caught by a certain man however. He overheard something about a harvest and how it was being postponed due to the ‘blue blooded bastards.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince fumbled over the word, trying to figure out it’s meaning but nothing came to mind. With all the english he has studied over the past years, you’d think he’d be a bit more knowledgeable when it came to vocabulary, however that was not the case. Felix brushed it off trying to tell himself it wasn’t that important however that feeling came to him again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same one he felt with Christopher not that long ago, the unease that he was missing something. That there was more than it seemed. He could hear the distaste in the merchant’s voice, and he knew a little about the harvest this year. His master scholar said that the harvest was perfect this year, so what is this man saying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix jumped at the arm that was now around him, pulled from his thoughts once again, only relaxing when he realized it was the knight’s touch. He grinned, lifting his chip up and pulling his hood forward, hiding his freckles along with his crown at the top of his forehead. He turned his eyes to look forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest came into view, there was greenery mixed with the bright blooming flowers. The tree leaves danced in the slight breeze that was present. For the first time in his lifetime, Felix heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>birds </span>
  </em>
  <span>chirp. His ears heightened to the sound, eyes widening at the view in front of him. It drew him in closer, completely taking over his being. Without any warning Felix lunged forward wanting nothing more than to be surrounded by the sights before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince!” Christopher called out in panic, but settled when watching his best friend look around with genuine disbelief and wonder in his eyes. Felix turned around with a smile, his eyes glossy towards his Knight, making his way back over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” The prince giggled, putting his hand on his hip tilting his head, a suspicious smirk paired along with it. “Did someone assume I was going to run off?” Felix jokes, softening at the concerned look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the knight knew he wouldn’t, but that didn’t make Christopher worry any less. After all this is his first time out in the world, who knows what could happen? Not to mention Chris was his only source of protection, on one hand Christopher enjoyed the trust Felix had for him...but on the other, the knight wasn’t sure he would be enough for his prince’s safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe..that’s his own insecurity getting the best of him. After all he was the top knight in his class..hell he was trusted with the life of the prince daily! ‘Come on Christopher, you have to stay focused, that is the only way the job gets done.’ he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris?” Felix called out, hoping to give some reassurance to his guardian's state of mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knight in question looked up, smiling to the younger.“No, your highness. I just wanted you to be careful, please just-” he paused. “Just..stay by me okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, smiling back at Christopher once more. They continue to walk side by side into the forest. Felix continued to look around in amazement at the beautiful sights before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seemed rather amazed, my dear prince, it’s truly endearing.” He teased receiving a light punch to his right shoulder in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you blame me? It seems as though you forgot I’ve been cooped up in a castle my whole life.” The prince exclaimed, spinning around letting the wind hit his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I haven’t forgotten that! I was simply stating that you look happy, your highness, it is nice to see a pure smile on your face.” Christopher gleamed loving every moment he is currently witnessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled, enthralled by the others' statement. “Well, as much as I’d love to stay here and play with nature..I know we must make haste!” He made circles with his arm as his pointer finger was extended to conduct their walk; beginning to march forward, over exaggerating the lift on his legs. Christopher shook his head following closely behind keeping watch as Felix looked around, looking anywhere but the path in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix paused, causing Chris to bump into the back of him. Chris raised his hands up in surrender so as to not accidentally touch the prince. He took a step back from Felix to give space between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, your highness.” He paused looking at the back of Felix’s head in confusion. “Is there an issue?” The knight leaned around the younger’s shoulder, turned his head so he could see the front of Felix’s face, only to be greeted by the other’s look of utter bewilderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..have no idea where I am going,” The prince said quickly, hiding his face in hands, most likely due to embarrassment. Chris giggled, patting his shoulders lightly then walking in front of him, gently pulling one of his hands away, using the other to guide him further into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, just follow me.” The knight said calmly, sending comfort all throughout Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix always enjoyed this sight of Christopher, it was nice to see him be so confident and caring. Felix wondered if Chris was like this for everyone or was it just him? He never really thought much of it until now, there was still so much mystery to his knight even with how close they were. There were questions soared through the younger’s mind as he stared at the knight in front of him, things he might never be able to ask in any environment rather than this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix never really thought he would have an opportunity to understand him and the other knights better. He now had the chance, he just had to ask. Felix is sure that Chris would answer, but he had to decide what he wanted to know first! The two continued to walk, and the thoughts left the prince’s head as he looked at the scenery before him. Felix watched in awe as the woodland creatures ran and flew around them, they seemed to be chattering about multiple things, it was rather overwhelming but pure to listen to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are awfully chatty don’t you think?” Felix laughed listening to animals' sing-song voices overlap with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher chuckled looking back at Felix endearingly. “I guess they must have a lot to say hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what they are talking about.” Chris looked up, watching as a flock of bluebirds watched over the two chirping away, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About us mostly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That is quite pretentious of them? They don’t even know us!” Chris scoffed which turned to a laugh to indicate that he was joking with the prince. Felix giggled at Chris’ silliness, but that was where that conversation ended. A comfortable silence fell over the two, as Felix listened to what the creatures had to say. The thoughts popped back into his head, but he realized he didn’t know much about Chris before they became close. He had to know some answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Christopher~” Felix exaggerated his speech slowly tilting his head towards the knight, Chris’s eyebrow rose, watching particularly at his prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you became my personal guard, what was it like? You know being able to leave and explore..you know those knightly duties?” Felix gestured awkwardly wiggling his fingers which in turn made Chris smile bashfully looking down at the dirt path they were walking on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is quite a complex question, don’t you think your highness?” Christopher huffed looking back at the prince, only to see a look of minor annoyance. In his mind, Christopher was a bit shocked that Felix was interested in his duties and life before he became his guard, however, it made sense given the history of the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix always found a way to be around Chrstopher when they were younger, from bringing food to the older during chow time to hiding within the bushes of the training grounds within the kingdom, even though he wasn’t allowed to be outside unsupervised. Christopher always enjoyed the attention and company anyway, he always brought him joy on even the hardest days in training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well..in the Selene knights there were divisions and ranks, where you were placed and what orders you were given depended on your leader within the division, and, of course, Queen Lee herself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What type of orders were you given?” Felix leaned forward tilting his head so he could look at Chris, curious eyes studying him. It caught the knight off guard, cheeks becoming flushed looking away from the prince, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well early on I was put on gate duty, this is usually where the beginner division is put, as I got older my duties became more complex like regulating festivals and the harvests within the royal outsiders to even working closely to the Queen.” Christophers chest puffed out with pride, thinking back to where he started and where he was now. Felix was intrigued to say the least, he never knew there was so much more that went into being a knight. For the longest time he thought that all knights, except Chris, were the same, all having the same duties and responsibilities. Obviously, that was far from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do I fall into this?” Felix leaned in closer, almost tripping over a rock in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I improved and my rank grew, my duties became more and more involved with the castle and the people within it...so the royal family.” He paused scratching the back of his head smiling. “Knights get placed on rank, like I’ve said however, loyalty plays the most important role..I suppose your mother saw me as worthy; when I was assigned to be your guard, I won't lie I was honored, genuinely. I was happy to be close to one of my only friends at the time” Christopher stared right at Felix, his eyes sparkled with admiration for the younger and pride in himself. Felix adored that look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to hear you were honored and excited to be my guard, for a moment I was thinking you were just forced to be my friend.” Felix chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. Chris stared at him in both shock and confusion, did Chris not seem genuine to the prince? Was he too formal? Christ he’s been his guard for six years and friends for nine before that and yet he never knew those thoughts were running through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince, I didn’t know you felt that way. I apologize.”  The knights voice softened glancing over at Felix, In return the Prince smiled feeling reassured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Christopher, sometimes I get nervous, thinking that I am a responsibility before a companion. You’ve been my only friend since you started training.” The Prince giggled recalling how awkward they both were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was only seven at the time, I remember mother telling me it was taboo to be friends with someone older than me, she’s always been strict like that I guess. You would think a three year age difference wouldn’t be burdening but then again I can’t read my mother's mind!” Felix pointed to his forehead laughing. He began to ramble talking about the many gardens in the castle to the books that he’s read. Chris tried to focus on the prince’s words, however there was a  mysterious shaking in the bushes that caught his full attention. It was different from woodland creatures he could tell by the volume of the rustling. He slowed his walk to a stop, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword, looking around slowly, trying to find anything that was out of the ordinary. Felix continued to walk forward, unaware that his knight had stopped not too far behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rustling got too close for Christopher’s own comfort. The air became almost flat, dull with the amount of focus Chris had on the situation surrounding them. He sensed danger, but from what and where he couldn’t figure out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly out of nowhere a man dressed in an unrecognizable, but somewhat familiar, uniform jumped out from the shrubs, hastily making his way towards the prince; he was armed with a sword aimed at the prince’s back. Chris rushed towards the man unclipping his sheath from his belt around his waist, wrapping his sheathed sword around the man's neck, holding it with two hands. Chris pulled the sword, trapping the assailant and snapping his neck in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a thump to the ground Felix looked back, now aware of the commotion that had just taken place. There was full panic painted his face, seeing a man he has never seen before lay lifeless on the ground beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christopher? What is going on?” Felix said with concern bringing his hands together nervously rubbing them together. The rustling from before returning, much louder this time. Chris turned his back to the Prince to look for incoming attackers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince. Do as I say. I need you to run and find somewhere to hide.” The knight stated out blankly, the normally strong look he had with a little panic in his eye, any other person wouldn’t have been able to see. Felix could see it, and it scared him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to leave you!” Felix panicked, another man appeared out from the bushes making his way towards the two. Christopher punched him in the gut so he wouldn’t get anywhere close to his prince. Felix yelped watching the man fall to his knees, swiftly getting up again attempting to attack Chris but failing once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Chris screamed. “For once in your life just listen for once! Run and don’t look back.” He grunted hitting the man with his sheathed sword. Several other men appeared from the bushes sending Felix into a panic, this time he listened and sprinted off, tears falling from his eyes. He ran, just like his guardian told him to. He looked back just once, seeing the beautifully crafted sword Chris had unsheathed for the first time. It glistened in the sun, blinding Felix. He looked forward again, and didn’t look back again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The prince ran, and ran far, breathing became labored and tears rushed faster down his cheeks. He pushed forward, not knowing where to go or what to do. The young man only wanted to know if his best friend was okay. He became too tired and started tripping over his feet. The prince found a tree with a hollow trunk in it. Felix hid in the tree, curled up and trying everything he could to calm down some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden ache in his chest appeared causing him to fall forward clutching his shirt. Something was wrong, he was certain of it. His blood ran cold, staring at the ground trying to come back to earth for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long was he gone? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How far did he run? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was Chris okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix could barely think, let alone breathe. Even though he was doing as his guard said he couldn't help but feel selfish for leaving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he just leave his best friend alone like that? Felix sobbed into the hand not in use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Birds and other woodland creatures were surrounding him at this point, they were worried for him. He could feel and hear their concern...a singular hedgehog came forward from the crowd and caught his attention. She tried to speak to him, however, it was difficult to separate what she had to say from everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must go!” The hedgehog crawled forward, climbing on to Felix’s shoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Go where I-I already left my best friend.” Felix cried out in despair, picking up the creature to hear it more clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back!” She replied, slightly jumping in the boy's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix breathed out, understanding what the little creature meant, or rather what he thought she met. The prince nodded placing the tiny creature on his shoulder under his cloak so she wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in the opposite direction of where he was running, listening to the birds chirping to him “Back! Back!” He watched them fly around him, seeing as they were trying to guide him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The birds rushed in the direction of where he came, and the prince followed. Everything about the situation before him sent chills down his spine, he was hoping Chris was okay, he prayed to the moon hoping she watched over him as he fought off whoever it was that attacked the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please be okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix thought to himself, finally making his way to where he and Christopher once were together before chaos struck. Felix slowed down now walking through the shrubs and trees instead of the dirt path, as a safety precaution. He peeked over the shrubs, revealing Christopher leaning over on his sword which was dug into the soil beneath him. The knight was surrounded by five bodies in the same uniforms as the first assassin, the bodies laid lifeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix ignored the bodies, even though it terrified him knowing they were dead, the prince was more concerned with the state of his guardian more than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness you're okay.” The prince sighed, emerging from behind the trees but still staying behind the bushes, Chris looked up with a weak smile. The prince smiled back, until his guard dropped to his knees, the smile dropping with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris?” Concern laced the prince's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knight fell forward to the ground, letting go of his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris!” Felix wailed, running through the bush over to Christopher. He struggled to flip him over as quickly as he could. He noted his labored breathing, his eyes scanned his body up and down. He moved on his own pulling Chris’ up into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nononono s-stay with me!!” He cried, tears falling onto his guard. Christopher looked up at him and grimaced, not being able to speak due to the pain he was definitely feeling. Felix panicked, eyes becoming blurry and face flushed wanting nothing more but to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please no!” He shook and cried into him, feeling a sticky wetness on his right hand raising it up to inspect it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, a dark red painted his hand and ran down his wrist. He shook, his breathing quickened then came to a stop. Felix’s voice ripped, letting out a shrill of terror. His throat ached with the power of his scream, the birds flew far away from him at the pitch. The hedgehog hiding in his clothes buried further to escape the banshee like screech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CHRIS! CHRIS!” He shrieked, noticing for the first time a gash in his right shoulder. It was hard to see how bad it was, but the prince’s eyes traced over blood seeping through his shirt...he was bleeding..bad. Felix’s stomach turned. There he was holding his unconscious best friend, alone in the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heaved, turning his head and spilling all the content in his stomach over the ground next to them. It mixed with the blood and dirtied the forest floor. Felix continued to bawl his eyes out as the man in his lap laid still..barely breathing. “What do I do, w-what do I-” Felix panicked, pulling open the knight's vest and shirt now seeing how deepened the cut was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulder was dislocated from the joint, the slash running deep into the skin causing blood to pour out. It was a terrifying and disgusting sight, causing the younger to hurl and heave once more. The prince coughed, struggling to breathe, trying to think clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix’s mind ran through every medical book he could think of, going back to his 7th year medical class where he learned how to slow down bleeding. Wasting no time, the prince reached to the other side of Chris, palming for the dagger that stayed on him at all times. As soon as he found it he ripped it off of the older, pausing to stare at it realizing this is the first time he has held a weapon. His hands shook as he used it to cut off a huge chunk of his own sleeve. Felix pressed the cleanest part of the fabric on the wound, using it to apply as much pressure as he could to slow down the bleeding of his closest friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He cried out, the wetness continuing to fall more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me.” He panted, the ability to breath becoming taxing on the prince “You're all I have.” He wailed, sending vibrations throughout the forest. His tears fell on Christopher’s face, as he leaned forward bringing his forehead to the others sobbing even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SOMEONE HELP US!” He shrieked, clutching onto him like it was the only thing he knew how to do. It was the only thing he could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of tears, blood, and vomit souring the air around them. Felix’s wails filled the silence, but he couldn’t hear anything. Not even the rustling of leaves as new creatures approached them..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, well thank you once again for reading I hope you enjoyed &lt;3 this chap was a lot more intense than the first so I apologize for that...I did update the tags and understand if it is too much. </p><p>I am so excited to continue and hope you will be excited to see what is in store next!! </p><p>I'd like to give a big thank you to my cousin once more for being my beta reader and amazing editor. (Seriously I appreciate you so much)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !!! Thanks for reading this far! This story is my pride and joy, therefore it's my main focus so I hope to update when I can. This entire thing has took me almost 10 months and it's finally ready to post! I have put a lot of thought, time, and care into this and hope whoever reads it will like it too.</p><p>So thank you if you are reading this! -Alex </p><p>P.S thank you so much to my cousin who has been my moral support as well as my beta reader and editor, they will destroy me if I don't post this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>